DBZ: The Saiyans meet the Dragons
by Will1
Summary: A DBZ/Spyro crossover. The DBZ gang meets Spyro and kicks his ass.


DBZ: The Saiya-jin's meet the Dragons:

A DragonballZ / Spyro Crossover 

Rated PG-13 

By Will Snow

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: Ok, I do not own Dragonball Z or Spyro, Spyro is owned by Sony Interactive and DBZ is owned by Funimation and a bunch of other companies. So don't bother to sue me, I am not making any money off this I'm just having fun. And I'm not making fun of Spyro or Playstation, in fact I'm a big Playstation fan and I own the game. So don't try to sue me...besides I have no money. 

  
  
  
  


Now my Fanfic:

  
  
  
  


Vegeta came home one day to find trunks sitting in the living room playing a strange game on the Playstation. Vegeta looked at the screen to see a strange small dragon thing running around blowing fire.

  
  


"Spyro rules the universe. Hehehe." Trunks muttered in a hypnotized tone.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "What the hell is happening to Trunks?" 

  
  


Bulma came out of the kitchen and looked at Vegeta. 

"Oh he's just playing his new video game. Spyro the Dragon." 

"Pyro the what?" 

"Spyro, he really likes it." Bulma said.

  
  


Vegeta just shrugged it off and went on with his business.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile the same thing was happening at the Goku house....

  
  
  
  


"Chi-Chi, did Goten get a new game?" Goku asked.

"Yes, he got a Playstation game-Spyro the Dragon." Chi-Chi replied.

"He's kind of a cute little dragon." Goku said.

"Spyro rules the universe. Hehehe." Goten muttered.

  
  


Goku looked strangely at the screen. 

  
  


Seeing the small dragon run around what kind of Hypnotizing, soon Goku sat down and began to become hypnotized by the little Dragon. 

  
  
  
  


Back at Vegeta's...

  
  


"Bulma are you sure Trunks is ok, he's been playing that game for hours." Vegeta said.

"Now that you mention it, he refused my cheeseburgers and those are his favorites."

"GOD WOMAN!"Vegeta yelled. "Our Son is being hypnotized and all you can think about is your cheeseburgers! FUDGE!" Vegeta yelled.

  
  


"So what are you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna put a stop to this madness! SPYRO WILL DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta laughed. 

"Don't forget, Goten got a game to."

"Kakarot's son? Really, then Kakarot will have to help me! KILL SPYRO! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

  
  


***

  
  


Vegeta flew towards Goku's house and landed outside.

  
  


"KAKAROT!" he yelled.

"What Vegeta?" Goku asked, coming out, still a bit hypnotized.

You have to help- me! Trunks has been hypnotized by Spyro the dragon!" Vegeta screamed.

"No kiddin'!? Goten to!" 

  
  


"We have to stop them!" Vegeta screamed.

  
  


Vegeta and Goku woke up Gohan and Future Trunks and then flew towards the Sony Headquarters in Tokyo. When they landed there, they found a huge Spyro out in front staring at them! 

  
  


"DIE DRAGON!" Vegeta yelled, laughing.

He shot a Big Bang attack at the Dragon and it exploded, or well, shattered into a million pieces.

"Vegeta! You idiot that was a glass statue!" Gohan yelled. 

"Oh well, I knew that! Let's go find the real Spyro!" 

  
  


The four Saiyans flew through the Sony Headquarters and soon found a big door marked:

DRAGON PLAYGROUND

  
  


"This must be it!" Future Trunks yelled, he broke down the door to see a huge green field with big stone walls going all the way around, along with big green fruity guys running around.

  
  


"MY GOD!" Goku yelled. "IT'S INSANITY!" 

  
  


All of a sudden a big green fruity guy began to run towards them yelling. "Oh no! Outsiders!" He yelled.

Goku looked at him funny and then Future Trunks blew him up with one punch.

"What a fruity guy! Hey he dropped something!"

Trunks picked up a big red jewel.

  
  


"Awesome! I'll bet I can sell this thing for another sword! Then I'll be invincible! Hahaha!" 

"Shut up Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, "Now let's go find that little prick Spyro!" 

  
  


They began to run around and quickly found a small purple Dragon running around.

"There it is!" Vegeta yelled, he threw an energy ball at the dragon, it turned and rammed it's horns into the energy ball, sending it flying into the air and exploding right in Vegeta's face.

  
  


"You are SPYRO!" 

"Yep it's me alright! And I'll take you all on at once!" Spyro yelled.

"Why you little punk!" Vegeta screamed. "AHHHHH!"

Vegeta raised a hand and it began to glow with blue energy.

  
  


"I'll kill you! Hehehe!" 

Vegeta threw his arm down and did a big bang attack that blew up three of the big green fruity guys, spewing out gems.

  
  


"MONEY!" Trunks yelled, running around picking them up.

  
  


"Spyro's coming to get you!" Spyro yelled. "Oh wait a sec, that was lame. Huh? Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Spyro looked up to see Gohan, Goku and Vegeta flying at him. They exploded into a furious assault of kicks and punches. 

  
  


They knocked Spyro to the ground.

  
  


Gohan proceeded to slam Spyro farther into the ground, shattering the rocks.

  
  


All of a sudden, a green dragon a lot bigger than Spyro appeared that knocked Gohan up into the sky. 

"Flame!" The dragon yelled, he blew flames that completely torched Gohan.

"Ouch! FUNK*!" He yelled.

  
  


(*FUNK? That's a replacement for the F-word, you know what. There might be little kids reading this!) 

  
  


Gohan powered up and began to beat up the big dragon even though he had hit butt burned.

Gohan seemed to be doing pretty good against the dragon until it got mad and transformed into an even bigger dragon and began to kick Gohan's butt.

  
  


Then, three more big dragon's appeared, a blue, a purple and a red one. 

Future Trunks began to fight the blue one, Vegeta began to fight the purple one and Goku fought the red one. While Spyro just looked on.

  
  


Goku, Trunks and Vegeta were actually doing pretty good until the big dragons got mad and grew bigger and the Saiya-jin's began to get their butts kicked...bad. 

  
  


"Hahaha! You'll never defeat my minions!" Spyro yelled.

  
  


The four Saiya-jin's were knocked to the ground pretty darn hard and lust laid there.

The big red dragon was about to stomp down on Goku, but Goku used Khaoken and powered up and stopped the dragon's foot. Then he flipped the dragon over and began to beat it up. 

  
  


Everyone else took senzu beans and also began to fight better. 

  
  


The dragon's then got so made that they grew even BIGGER! Greatly increasing their powers! 

  
  


The dragons began to blow flames at the four fighters, and they narrowly dodged it. 

Goku had the top of his red Karate gi burned off and so did Vegeta. 

  
  


"You can't beast us!" Spyro yelled.

"Oh yes we can!" Vegeta yelled.

"SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" Vegeta yelled.

"SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" Goku yelled

"SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" Gohan yelled.

"SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" Future Trunks yelled.

  
  


They all went SSJ and then kicked the dragon's butts.

Vegeta kicked the huge purple dragon in the nuts. It made _"ohhhhhhh" _sound and fell to the ground.

"I didn't know Dragon's had balls?" Gohan said.

"SHUT UP!!" Future Trunks yelled.

  
  


They all kicked the Dragon's in the nuts and they all fell down.

  
  


"Ha-Ha!" SSJ Goku said, pointing to the severely injured dragons. "You SUCK!" 

  
  


They all used a Big Bang attack and killed the big dragons and had fun doing it to.

Vegeta looked at Spyro and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now I will KILL YOU!" 

Vegeta flew down to Spyro and kicked him in the nuts.

  
  


Spyro just looked at him and smiled.

  
  


"What the hell?" Vegeta asked.

"Hahaha! That will not work on me in fact it will not work on any neutered animals!" Spyro laughed.

"You poor Dragon." Gohan said. "I don't care if you tried to kill us, that's just horrible!" 

  
  


"We might as well put him out of his misery!" Vegeta yelled.

They all aimed a KameHameHa attack at Spyro.

The KameHameHa's exploded and Spyro's guts went flying all over the place.

"Hahaha! That was FUN!" They yelled.

  
  


Then. Gohan noticed something on the ground, he looked at it and turned in disgust.

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwww!!!! He really WAS neutered!:" 

  
  


Then they all flew back home knowing they did some good. 

*****

  
  


Then After at Vegeta's house...

  
  


"Hey dad! Guess what?" Chibi Trunks said.

"What you little prick?" 

"They're coming out with Spyro 2!"

  
  


*Vegeta looks at the screen with a pale face and horror in his eyes* 

  
  
  
  


THE END? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
